Puisque tu pars
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Le grand combat est terminé depuis 2 mois maintenant. Mais une personne n'en reviendra pas. C'est l'au revoir de ses proches.


**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi, tout est à JRK et la chanson à Jean-Jacques Goldman.

----------

**Puisque tu pars**

**----------**

Hôpital Ste Mangouste, 2 juillet 1998.

**Puisque l'ombre gagne  
Puisqu'il n'est pas de montagne  
Au-delà des vents, plus haute que les marches de l'oubli**

Nous sommes tous là, des larmes silencieuses aux yeux à écouter les bips de contrôle qui se font plus irrégulier. Il y a les Weasley, Dumbledore, Rogue et moi même. Tous nos amis aussi, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Pansy, Blaise, Grégory et Vincent. L'hôpital nous a appelé. Ils nous ont dis que c'était le moment de venir te dire au revoir. Ça y est, le moment est venu pour toi de nous quitter. L'autre coté gagne du terrain, tu t'éloignes de plus en plus de nous. Cela fait maintenant 2 mois que tu es là, que tu es dans ce coma dont tu ne sortiras pas.

**Puisqu'il faut apprendre  
A défaut de le comprendre  
A rêver nos désirs et vivre des ainsi soit il**

Il va nous falloir apprendre à vivre sans toi. On ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé, même les médecins ne comprennent pas. Rien ne t'empêchait de revenir parmi nous. Pas de blessures inguérissables, par de sorts incontournables, rien, si ce n'est apparemment ta volonté. On ne pourra que rêver ta présence maintenant. Vivre sans toi, qu'il en soit ainsi.

**Et puisque tu penses  
Comme une intime évidence  
Que parfois même tout donner n'est pas forcément suffire**

Je sais que tu penses ne pas avoir réussi. A la fin du combat, quand tu es tombé, j'ai accouru vers toi. Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, tu as eu le temps de me dire « j'ai tout donné, tout essayé, mais je n'ai pas réussi. » puis tu as glissé dans ce sommeil sans réveil. Mais tu n'as pas eu le temps de savoir que si, tu avais réussi. Qu'aurait fait ton subconscient si tu avais su ? T'aurait-il aidé à t'en sortir ? A revenir parmi nous ?

**Puisque c'est ailleurs  
Qu'ira mieux battre ton coeur  
Et puisque nous t'aimons trop pour te retenir  
Puisque tu pars  
**

Nous ne lutterons pas. Nous ne nous acharnerons pas à te garder près de nous, puisque c'est ton choix. Pourquoi avoir signé ce maudit papier qui nous en empêche ? Soit ! Comme tu l'as décidé, nous te laisserons partir. Nous ne pouvons qu'accepter ta décision. Nous tenons trop à toi pour faire autrement. Tu nous quittes, les bips ralentissent de plus en plus.

**Que les vents te mènent où d'autres âmes plus belles  
Sauront t'aimer mieux que nous puisque  
L'on ne peut t'aimer plus**

J'espère que là où tu vas, tu seras bien. Que tu retrouveras tous ceux que tu aimes et qui nous ont déjà quittés. Tes parents, Sirius, Rémus et tous ceux qui sont mort dans ce combat. En espérant qu'ils t'aimeront autant que nous, si ce n'est plus. On espère que tu y seras heureux. Si tu savais comme tu vas nous manquer, comme on t'aime.

**Que la vie t'apprenne  
Mais que tu restes le même  
Si tu te trahissais, nous t'aurions tout à fait perdu  
**

Je souhaite que là bas, tu apprenne que tu as réussi ici, que tu nous en a débarrassé. Pourvu que tu ne changes pas, que tu restes toujours celui qu'on connaît. Car si tu changeais, que tu devenais quelqu'un d'autre, nous aurions perdu plus que notre enfant, ami, amour ……

**Garde cette chance  
Que nous t'envions en silence  
Cette force de penser que le plus beau reste à venir**

Je sais qu'au début tu seras triste de nous voir perdu sans toi. Mais reste fidèle à tes idées, et dis toi que tout s'arrangera. On y arrivera, on surmontera notre peine. On construira nos vies. On se créera des moments de bonheur. Sans toi d'accord, mais on y arrivera. Tout reste à reconstruire. Et on le fera, ensemble, sans toi, mais pour toi.

**Et loin de nos villes  
Comme octobre l'est d'avril  
Sache qu'ici reste de toi comme une empreinte indélébile  
**

Tu auras beau être loin de nous, depuis 1 mois ou 30 ans, sache que pour nous tu seras toujours là, avec nous. On ne pourra jamais t'oublier. Tu es, et restera toujours notre fils, ami et amour.

**Sans drame, sans larmes  
Pauvres et dérisoires armes  
Parce qu'il est des douleurs **

**Qui ne pleurent qu'à l'intérieur**

Ca y est, les bips se raréfient, la fin approche. Nous te laisserons partir, sans lutte, sans cris. Nos larmes seront silencieuses. Car il est des fois ou le silence est un respect. Et nous te respectons.

**Puisque ta maison, aujourd'hui c'est l'horizon**

**Dans ton exil, essaie d'apprendre à revenir  
Mais pas trop tard  
**

Puisque c'est là bas que tu as décidé d'aller maintenant. J'espère que dans ton voyage, tu arriveras à nous faire signe, des fois. J'en rêve. Je rêve que tu puisses me faire un signe de temps en temps, avant que je ne te rejoigne.

**Dans ton histoire, garde en mémoire  
Notre au revoir, puisque tu pars **

**Dans ton histoire, garde en mémoire  
Notre au revoir, puisque tu pars **

**Dans ton histoire, garde en mémoire  
Notre au revoir, puisque tu pars**

**  
**Ca y est, il n'y a plus de bips. Tu pars. On espère tous que tu nous entends en ce moment même, que tu entends combien on t'aime. Que tu entends notre au revoir, même s'il est silencieux. Puisque le moment pour toi de nous quitter est arrivé. Garde nous en mémoire là bas, pense à nous de temps en temps.

**J'aurais pu fermer, oublier toutes ces portes  
Tout quitter sur un simple geste  
Mais tu ne l'as pas fait**

Je garde une colère en moi. Car j'aurais pu te sauver. J'étais là au dernier sort lancé par Voldemort. J'aurais pu le recevoir à ta place, j'ai d'ailleurs essayé. Mais tu n'as pas voulu, tu t'es mis devant moi. Tu l'as reçu, et tu y as répondu. Et vous êtes tombés, tout les deux. Tu n'as pas voulu de mon sacrifice pour te garder en vie.

**J'aurais pu donner tant d'amour et tant de force  
Mais tout ce que je pouvais,  
Ca n'était pas encore assez,  
Pas assez, **

**Pas assez, **

**Pas assez, **

**Pas assez...**

Au début, j'ai essayé de te réinsufflé la vie, avec ma force, ma magie et mon amour. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Mais ça n'a pas suffit. Et maintenant tu es parti.

Je t'aime Harry, pour toujours, je tiendrais ma promesse. Quand mon heure sera venue, je souhaite que tu m'attendes aux portes de ce monde que tu as choisi. A bientôt mon ange.

Draco.


End file.
